Quarteto Fant
Reed Richards (Earth-616) Mechanical Limbs.jpg|Braços mecânicos de Reed em Fantastic_Four_vs_the_Black_Panther_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_52.jpg|O Quarteto Fantástico contra a Pantera Negra em Fantastic_Four_past_and_future_from_Cable_and_Deadpool_Vol_1_46.jpg|O Quarteto Fantástico do passado e o futuro ajudam Deadpool a voltar ao seu devido tempo Fantastic_Four_being_examined_by_the_Supreme_Intelligence_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_65.jpg|O Quarteto Fantástico sendo examinado pela Inteligência Suprema em Fantastic Four celebrate Sue's Pregnancy from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 5.jpg|O Quarteto Fantástico celebra a gravidez de Sue em Com Cristal Reed Richards worries about his wife's safety from Fantastic Four Vol 1 71.jpg Fantastic_Four_being_branwashed_in_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_85.jpg|O Quarteto Fantástico sendo submetido a uma lavagem cerebral pelo Doutor Destino em Fantastic_Four_posing_as_mobsters_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_93.jpg|O Quarteto Fantástico posa como mafiosos para salvar o Coisa em Reed and Sue name Franklin from Fantastic Four Vol 1 94.jpg Fantastic Four battle the Mad Thinkers android army from Fantastic Four Vol 1 100.jpg Mister Fantastic vs Annihilus from Fantastic Four the Worlds Greatest Comic Magazine Vol 1 9.jpg Fantastic Four visit the X-Men from X-Men the Hidden Years Vol 1 7.jpg Fantatsic Four (Earth-616) Crystal, Human Torch, Ms. Marvel and the Thing from Fantastic Four Vol 1 309.jpg Quarteto Fantástico Fantastic Four go to investigate the Mad Thinker's hideout from Fantastic Four World's Greatest Comic Magazine Vol 1 2.jpg Fantastic Four receive a warning from Agatha Harkness from Fantastic Four Vol 1 120.jpg Medusa Fantastic Four ring in the New Year from Fantastic Four Vol 1 133.jpg Reed and Sue have a long way to go from Fantastic Four Vol 1 135.jpg Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer battle the Doomsman II from Fantastic Four Vol 1 157.jpg Quarteto Fantástico Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 334 001.jpg|O Quarteto Fantástico Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 4 0001.jpg|Reinado SOmbrio Fantastic Four (Earth-616), Harvey Elder (Earth-616) and Atalon (Earth-93060) from Battlezones Dream Team 2 Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Batalhando contra Atalon Fantastic Four N-ME 0001.jpg|Batalhando contra N-ME Fantastic Four fight their future selves from Fantastic Four Vol 1 553.jpg Bruce Banner (Earth-616) and Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Fall of the Hulks Gamma Vol 1 1 0001.jpg ff_293_001.jpg|Versão Quarteto Fantástico do 80 Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 610 cover (new).JPG Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 4 1 0001.jpg|Quarteto Fantástico de Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 29 001.jpg|De Alfinetes Fantastic Four Pin-Up - Fantastic Four 15.jpg Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 5 040-041.jpg Capas Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 4 14 Textless.jpg|Quarteto Fantástico Uma Galeria de Super Vilões 4 Vol 1 20 Textless.jpg 4 Vol 1 9 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 525 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 3 60 Textless.jpg 4 Vol 1 14 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Foes Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 1 Fantastic Four Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 515 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 524 Textless.jpg 4 Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 544 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Foes Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 489 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 604 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 5 1 Opeña Variant Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 1 600 Arthur Adams Textless Variant.jpg|Fundação Futuro Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 32 Textless.jpg 4 Vol 1 26 Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 6 1 Ross Virgin Variant.jpg Cartas Colecionáveis Fantastic Four vs. X-Men (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série I Fantastic Four vs. Galactus (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série I Fantastic Four vs. Victor von Doom (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série I Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série I Fantastic Four vs. Skrulls (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série II Fantastic Four vs. Galactus (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série II Fantastic Four vs. Victor von Doom (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série II Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série II Fantastic Four vs. Harvey Elder (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II Hologram 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série II Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0002.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série III Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Cartas do Universo Marvel: Série III Fantastic Four (Earth-616) and Secret Defenders (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series IV 0001.jpg Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|Arthur Adams Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|O Melhor de Byrne Byrne Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0002.jpg|O Melhor de Byrne Byrne Fantastic Four and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Homem-Aranha Grandes Encontros | VejaTambém = }}